Todo de Mí
by KaoruHimura1
Summary: Kenshin y Kaoru se enamoraron en la adolescencia, pero una serie de acontecimientos los separarían y los llevarían por caminos opuestos. Pero la vida tiende a jugar con los hilos de maneras misteriosas y 20 años más tarde, ambos volverán a encontrarse para poder cumplir la última voluntad de un gran amigo. Un fin de semana, miles de recuerdos. ¿Puede el amor reescribir el pasado?
1. PREFACIO

**Todo de mí.**

Adaptación: Título Original: Lo mejor de mí de Nicholas Sparks.

 **Disclaimer** : Tanto como Rurouni Kenshin como La obra "Lo mejor de mí" pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Esta es una adaptación o basada en la obra con personajes de Rurouni Kenshin y algunas situaciones imaginadas por mí. Esta historia es simplemente para el entretenimiento y sin ninguna intención monetaria. Espero que disfruten esta historia.

* * *

 **PREFACIO,**

Fue en el año 2000, cuando comenzaban el primer año de secundaria cuando Kaoru Kamiya y Kenshin Himura se enamoraron. Ambos pertenecían a estratos sociales diferentes, pero el amor que sentían el uno por el otro parecía capaz de desafiar cualquier impedimento que la vida les pusiera por delante.

Pero, cuando Kaoru estaba por cumplir los 15 años, una serie de acontecimientos la separarían de Kenshin y los llevarían por caminos opuestos. Pero la vida tiende a jugar con los hilos de maneras misteriosas y ahora, 20 años más tarde, Kaoru debe de regresar a la ciudad de Kyoto para el funeral de Hiko Seijuro, su amigo y mentor, el único testigo, a parte de ellos, del amor real y sincero que tuvieron de adolescentes.

Ninguno lleva la vida que imaginó y ninguno de los dos han podido olvidar el pasado, ese apasionado primer y único amor que cambió sus vidas para siempre.

Y, veinte años después, ambos volverán a encontrarse para poder cumplir la última voluntad de su gran amigo, ese fin de semana que les ayudará a darse cuenta de que todo aquello de lo que estaban seguros (sus ideales, sobre ellos mismos, sus sueños, la vida) no eran lo que parecía. Forzados a enfrentarse a los dolorosos recuerdos, al anhelo, al recuerdo de ese gran amor, ambos, ya adultos y con vidas diferentes, descubrirán verdades innegables sobre las opciones de su vida. En el curso de un fin de semana, se preguntarán: ¿Puede el amor reescribir el pasado?

* * *

CONTINUARÁ…

20 de Setiembre 2018.

Hola! Aquí apareciendo después de tantos años. Tantos que ya ni recuerdo, pero la musa inspiradora se me había volado junto con la vida y los años. Hace poco vi por 100 vez la película del libro "Lo mejor de mi" y de la nada una tarde empezó a fluir está historia. Es una adaptación, a mi manera, con algunas situaciones del libro y otras que simplemente fluyeron, porque no quiero hacer una copia exacta. Es, en cierta manera, basada en…Es mi primer, y creo que única, adaptación.

Si ven errores por favor háganmelo saber, hace tanto que no escribo y ha pasado tantas tormentas y soles por esta vida, que, hasta mi forma de escribir, pensar, expresarme, ha cambiado.

Podría decir que esta historia ya la tengo escrita en un 80 % y vendrán pronto los capítulos, no tendré una fecha fija para actualizar ya que mis horarios laborales tienden a ser un caos por estas fechas. Pero prometo que esta historia si será terminada.

Espero que les guste, nos vemos prontito.

Kao.


	2. CAPITULO 1

**Todo de Mí.**

 ** _Disclaimer_** : Tanto como Rurouni Kenshin como La obra "Lo mejor de mí" pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Esta es una adaptación de la obra con personajes de Rurouni Kenshin y algunas situaciones imaginadas por mí. Esta historia es simplemente para el entretenimiento y sin ninguna intención monetaria. Espero que disfruten esta historia.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1:**

Las alucinaciones de Kenshin Himura comenzaron después del accidente automovilístico que sufrió, el día en que debería haber muerto.

En los quince años que llevaba trabajando en la construcción, creía haberlo visto todo. En el 2012, con apenas 24 años, había visto como un compañero había perdido el control del camión donde llevaba pintura y diluyentes para la obra que estaban construyendo en Hong Kong. Su compañero había salido la noche anterior con sus amigos y fue esa mañana a trabajar con una gran resaca que supo esconder, pero, mientras estaba llegando a la obra, sintió muchas ganas de dormir y sin poder contenerse cerro los ojos por un segundo, un segundo bastó para perder el control del camión y estrellarse con los pilares del edificio. Un minuto bastó para que el golpe derramara alguno de los diluyentes que tenía cargado y un corto circuito hizo que el infierno se desatara.

Kenshin sufrió esa mañana quemaduras de segundo grado en los brazos cuando intentó salvar a sus compañeros. Ese día se perdieron tres vidas, tres compañeros, amigos de Kenshin que quedaron reducidos en el fuego. Cuatro años más tarde se había abierto la frente a causa de un hierro que se desplomó de una plataforma. Doce fueron las puntadas que tuvo que recibir para poder cerrar la herida y un mes de terribles jaquecas. En el 2015 lo agarro en pleno trabajo una tormenta, con ráfagas de viento de cien kilómetros y el peligro de golpearse con los materiales que estaban sueltos, en esa tormenta encontró donde esconderse del peligro en una habitación a medio terminar. Y había vivido más peligros en su vida, había tenido más huesos rotos de lo que podía contar, había sobrevivido a dos intoxicaciones y a un sinfín de golpes.

Sin embargo, ese choque fue diferente. No hubo fuego ni derrame de combustible, pero el golpe que recibió en el pecho contra el manubrio, a causa de no haberse puesto el cinturón, lo había dejado sin aliento y había perdido el conocimiento. Fue a partir de ese accidente que sus pesadillas comenzaron.

Hasta aquel momento ese día había sido tranquilo y rutinario. Estaban ultimando los detalles finales en un edificio que estaban por entregar. La obra había sido de tan magnitudes que les tomó dos años desarrollarla. Kenshin estaba terminando su turno, después de haber comenzado a trabajar a las cuatro de la mañana. Ese día en particular se sentía agotado.

Deseaba llegar a su casa y beberse una cerveza bien fría mientras contemplaba el atardecer. Saludó a sus compañeros mientras marcaba el final de turno y se dirigía a su camioneta, una Toyota Hilux DX 2.5 que había comprado en el 2013.

Kenshin siempre ha sido una persona de ahorrar. En su niñez y adolescencia el dinero escaseaba en su casa, por lo cual desde pequeño había tenido que trabajar. Era soltero, nunca se había casado, por lo cual no tenía una familia que mantener y con su buen sueldo le daba más que suficiente para vivir cómodo y ahorrar. Era una persona solitaria, pero la soledad no le molestaba, es más, su estilo de vida, su trabajo, el tener que estar meses o años trabajando en otros países no le permitió asentarse. Sin embargo, él era consiente de no tener ese deseo y admitía que alguna vez lo intentó, pero, con el tiempo, se dio cuenta que no podría tener una pareja que aceptara sus ausencias y se resignó a ser solo él.

Se detuvo un rato en una pequeña estación de servicio en búsqueda de unas cervezas y algo rápido para cenar. Con un pack de seis coronas y una lasaña congelada se dirigió a la caja donde una chica, de unos dieciséis años lo miró expectante. Con la natural cordialidad que lo caracteriza la saludó mientras dejaba que la chica cobrara los productos y antes de pagar le pidió una caja de Marlboro. No recordaba cuantos años había comenzado con ese mal hábito y era consciente del mal que le hacía, pero en ciertos momentos del día sentía la necesidad de sentir el tabaco en su garganta. Pagó su compra y se fue hacia la camioneta donde guardó sus pertenencias. Subió a la Toyota mientras encendía un cigarrillo y le daba una larga calada.

El tráfico estaba tranquilo, uno que otro auto pasaba por ahí y le alegraba no tener que preocuparse por algún embotellamiento, algo común en esas horas pico del día. Volvió a encender otro cigarrillo, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos se había fumado en el trayecto. En la radio comenzaba a sonar "Crazy Little Thing Called love" de Queen. Realmente no le prestó mucha atención a la canción hasta más avanzada, estaba más absorto pensando en las cosas que debía de reparar en su casa, pero cuando reconoció la canción no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-Ciertamente uno se vuelve loco del amor- respondió a la voz de Freddie Mercury y en ese momento en su mente pudo ver unos ojos azules que conocía muy bien. Aquella mirada que hacía más de veinte años no veía pero que la tenía grabada en su alma, junto a la persona a quien le pertenecía. Sintió presión en el pecho, siempre le sucedía cuando la recordaba.

Carraspeo y enfoco su vista en el camino. El recordarla solo hacía sentir la amargura por haberla perdido y no solucionaría nada. Sus constantes fantasmas lo atacaban cada tanto, pero era algo que en este momento el no quería combatir.

Aminoró la marcha cuando llegó a un cruce y el semáforo amarillo anunciaba que pronto cambiaría a rojo. Los autos de la senda contraria comenzaron a cruzar mientras el se detenía y miraba al frente, hasta que algo llamó su atención.

A lo lejos vislumbró a un hombre, con el cabello negro, que le hacía señales con la mano, como si le indicara algo. No le llamó la atención de esa acción, sino lo familiar que se le hacía ese rostro.

\- ¿Hiko?- se preguntó, pero antes de poder siquiera reaccionar, sintió el ruido de las llantas intentando frenar en el pavimento y un golpe detrás impactó la camioneta, mandándolo, con una increíble y dolorosa fuerza, hacia el parabrisas. Sintió como con su cabeza hacía impacto con el duro vidrio y salía despedido.

Lo que fue un segundo para él fue como el tiempo iba en cámara lenta. Se vio "volando" al exterior del auto y sintió como dolorosamente su pecho se contraía a causa el fuerte golpe con el manubrio del auto. Fue ahí, con su cuerpo junto al capó del auto, con sus brazos, sus piernas entumecidas, con el dolor en el pecho y sintiendo que el aire se escapaba a gran velocidad de sus pulmones, supo que se iba a morir.

Vio como se acercaban algunas personas a asistirlo, pero su vista ya dejo de verlos, en cambio empezó a notar como el sol lo cegaba. Cerro por un momento los ojos, pero cuando los abrió ya no se encontraba en el accidente. Frente a él había un hermoso prado. Lleno de diferentes flores, de hermosos colores y plantadas ahí sin ningún patrón. Quedo maravillado ante lo que veía, sentía el calor del sol en su rostro y pudo jurar que sentía el aroma dulce de las flores **.**

Comenzó a caminar lentamente por el prado, acariciando con sus manos las flores, no supo cuanto tiempo camino, pero paro en seco cuando vio una silueta caminar hacia él. Era una chica de catorce años, sus ojos azules brillaban de la felicidad al verlo y extendió su mano, llamándolo.

Lo subieron en la camilla a la ambulancia y le hablaban intentando hacerlo reaccionar, sin embargo, Kenshin tenía la mirada perdida hacia la nada. Los paramédicos se movían rápido en el pequeño espacio, monitoreando sus signos vitales, intentando parar la hemorragia de su frente, pero él no sentía nada. Solo podía sentir el calor del sol en su rostro y la suavidad de la mano que sostenía.

Finalmente, el cansancio le gano y Kenshin cerro sus ojos. La alarma que monitoreaba sus signos vitales se disparó.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


End file.
